


Run Away With Me

by nowhere89



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowhere89/pseuds/nowhere89
Summary: I got stoned and wrote a little Thasmin fic. I imagine this as like 13 picking up Yaz for their first solo traveling.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Run Away With Me

Yaz tries to calm her racing heart--and contain her growing smile--as the lift takes her to the ground floor. She barely lets the doors open wide enough before she slips through and dashes out into cold night.

The Doctor is fidgeting with her coat as she watches Yaz quickly approach the TARDIS, she puts on a fake smile as Yaz finally comes to a stop a few feet in front of her.

"Doctor! Hi."

Not looking directly at her, The Doctor asks "Hiyah, Yaz. All set?"

"Ye-" And before she can finish, The Doctor starts to ramble.

"'Cause if you need some more time, I can, I mean-hello, TARDIS!- I can come back, or I can wait here-"

Yaz has to stop this before it gets outta hand--she closes the small distance still left between The Doctor and herself.

"Doc-Doctor! Hey, it's ok, I'm all set. Really."

Yaz catches her gaze and just looks at The Doctor, as earnest and honest as she always is. The Doctor gives a real smile this time, if not still a little hesitant.

Yaz gives a little huff and smiles at her they way she only does around the Time Lord. She wordlessly grabs The Doctor's hand, and walks with her to the TARDIS doors. 

"Come on then, you promised me adventures!" 

The Doctor can do nothing but follow Yaz into the TARDIS, who hums warmly as they enter.


End file.
